1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates a method for transforming image into music. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transforming image into sound and then editing the sound into music.
2. Description of Related Art
A mini-digital camera, such as an image capture apparatus as well as photo/image sensor or lens, installed in a mobile electronic equipment, such as a mobile phone, a pocket personal computer (pocket PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA) or portable personal computer (portable PC), is commercially available. Therefore, how to utilize mini-digital camera to increase the value of the mobile electronic equipment becomes a main research course.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are flow charts showing a conventional technology for transforming image datum into music, wherein the technology is disclosed by Taiwan Patent No. 921 341 50, entitled “Method for Using Image Datum To Produce Music” (filing date: Dec. 4th, 2003). In this conventional technology, a dynamic/static image is captured (step S102/step S202).
Referring to FIG. 1, if the captured image is a dynamic image (as shown in step S102), according to the dynamic image, an analysis process is performed to obtain a plurality of static images (step S104), and then an image parameter is obtained from one of these static images (step S106). Thereafter, the obtained image parameter is compared with a plurality of built-in standards and then at least one musical-note signal or rhythm signal is obtained (step S108). The musical-note signal can be sent out by a played music instrument or synthesized from various played music instruments. Further, the rhythm signal can be sounded from knocking stuff such as playing drums. The musical-note signal is output to be played (step S110) or is stored in the memory until a lot of the musical-note signal are collected in the memory (step S112) and then the musical-note signals are editing into a musical composition (step S114) and then the musical composition is played (step S116).
Referring to FIG. 2, if the captured image is a static image (as shown in step S202), according to the static image, an analysis process is performed to obtain a plurality of image parameters (step S204). Thereafter, one of the obtained image parameters is compared with a plurality of built-in standards (step S206) and then at least one musical-note signal or rhythm signal is obtained (step S208). The musical-note signal is output to be played (step S210) or is stored in the memory until a lot of the musical-note signal are collected in the memory (step S212) and then the musical-note signals are editing into a musical composition (step S214) and then the musical composition is played (step S216).
In the conventional technology, the dynamic image datum or the static image datum can be transformed into music by comparing the image parameter with the content of the memory. Although the image datum can be converted into music successfully, the music produced by this way may not be a melody and could be only a kind of sound. Therefore, the produced music can be a kind of trouble for the user.